


Take back the life you gave me

by magnusbanesnudes



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kinda, M/M, Short One Shot, Songfic, Steven is kinda an asshole, Unrequited Love, based on the song 'here' by years and years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbanesnudes/pseuds/magnusbanesnudes
Summary: Andrew wanted to go back to the first day he met Steven. He wanted to take back the life that Steven had given him. A life filled with expensive food and high class hotels. A life filled with sunshine smiles and warm brown eyes. A life of unrequited admiration.





	Take back the life you gave me

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry

 

Andrew was good at pretending. He had played the lead role in six of his high school plays, not to mention that most of his family still thought he was straight. He was a good actor, which is why he could almost pretend that Steven loved him back. 

 

The first time they fucked, Andrew was under the impression that Steven liked him back, that they could be a  _ thing.  _  When Andrew had left his shower and found a note from Steven saying that he had fun and was going home, he quickly let his dreams of romance shatter onto his kitchen floor. 

 

The second time they fucked was after a day of filming. Steven was tired, and Andrew’s apartment was much closer, so Steven had planned on staying on the couch. When he crawled into Andrew’s bed around midnight, Andrew thought he was going to lay down and they could just exist in the same space for a while An hour and thoroughly ruined sheets later, Steven left Andrew to resume his place on the couch that suddenly seemed miles away from Andrew’s bed. 

 

Andrew didn’t talk to Steven for a week after that, although it was hard to tell if Steven even noticed. He was so independent, Andrew wasn’t even sure if Steven even really needed him on Worth It, if he was being honest. It was like Andrew wasn’t even there most days. 

 

The third time they fucked would be the last time they fucked, or at least that was the plan in Andrew’s mind. He did the best that he could to stop himself from falling in love with Steven. Love, because that’s what it was, wasn’t it? 

 

Andrew wanted to go back to the first day he met Steven. He wanted to take back the life that Steven had given him. A life filled with expensive food and high class hotels. A life filled with sunshine smiles and warm brown eyes. A life of unrequited admiration. 

 

The fourth time they fucked had been in a shitty bar on a Monday night. The whole building smelled of piss and cheap weed. Steven had come up to him, drunk, and with slightly glossy eyes. Andrew just couldn’t keep him out of trouble anymore, Steven would do whatever and whoever he wanted to, if the fresh hickeys on his neck were anything to go by. 

 

He could feel the tear in his heart throbbing. Deciding to not only ignore it, but also stomp on it for good measure, he let himself be led into the dimly lit bathroom of a two star establishment at best. 

 

Andrew took a week off work the following morning. He needed to separate himself from Steven. He was like a dangerous drug that wouldn’t stop until he had taken over Andrew’s life, unintentionally or not. Andrew wasn’t sure what kind of game Steven was playing at, if any. 

 

When he went back to work the next week, he was numb to most things. Maybe he should have reacted stronger when Steven told him he was moving to New York in a few weeks. Maybe he should have cried, but he had no tears left. He should have been angry, should have told Steven to stay, to stay with  _ him _ , but he didn’t. He could only nod his head and pat Steven on the shoulder, wishing him the best. 

 

And when Steven had left a month later with only a text goodbye, Andrew felt the hole in his heart slowly start to mend itself. He could feel himself slowly regaining his sanity. 

  
  
  


[Steven] 18:35 

Hey, I guess this is goodbye for now, Andrew. Thanks for being there for me and giving me some good memories ;) maybe we can hook up again when i visit in a few months

  
  


[Delete Contact]

  
  


[Are you sure? All messages will be deleted and this number will be erased]

  
  


[Yes/No]

  
  


[Contact Deleted] 

 

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i love steven but i needed a sad andrew fic :( 
> 
> follow me on tumblr! @ shyan-wheeze


End file.
